Handsome Jack: The Hero
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: An alternate timeline Where Handsome Jack and his daughter band together with the Vault Hunters of Borderlands 1, 2, & The Pre-Sequel, as well as 3 new ones; A siren, cyborg, and mutant. Think of this as an alternate version of Borderlands 2, where Jack is one of the good guys. I do not own any of the character's in this except for my 3 Vault Hunter OC's.
1. Intro, with More Detail

**One concept I've always been fond of was this… what if Handsome Jack had turned from evil during the events of Borderlands the Pre-Sequel.**

 **This concept is very popular, I know, but I had my own idea for the concept.**

 **Like the summary says, Jack watches over his daughter on Hyperion, instead of Pandora. He ends up teaming up with 3 original Vault Hunters of my own design.**

 **A siren with yellow tattoos named Trish.**

 **A cyborg with an echo eye and mechanical arm named Jason.**

 **And a four armed mutant, (and weapons expert), named Bryan.**

 **With help from the Vault Hunters of Borderlands 1, 2, and The Pre-Sequel, Jack tries to bury the hatchet with Lilith, Moxxi, and Roland as he searches for: The Vault of the Maw. The ultimate treasure of this vault being a device that can repair or destroy anything.**

 **P.S. In this story, Jack is in a relationship with Naisha, while Maya is in a semi-romance with a rehabilitating Krieg.**


	2. Prologue: The Hero

Prologue : The Hero.

It all happened so fast.

The Vault was opened.

The monster destroyed.

The knowledge gained.

And the relic smashed into the face of one in over his head Hyperion Tech Nerd.

Jack.

Betrayed by a cocky Lilith, an angry Moxxi, and a reluctant Roland.

Jack saw his future when he touched the relic.

The death if his daughter.

Rolands fate by his hands.

The Vaults opening.

The monsters defeat.

And his ultimate fate at the hands of the Vault Hunters.

And as soon as he awoke from the relic being smashed into his face, he said but one word…

"No".

Jack turned to see the Vault Hunters whom he shared this whole adventure with staring at him confused.

"That relic showed me the future", he started, "but ya' know what? I'm not gonna let that happen. I am not going to become a monster!"

Nisha cocked her head to the side.

Wilhelm just looked at him with confusion.

Claptrap started spinning around clumsily.

Athena just stood there looking at Jack.

Athena asked, "okaaay, so what now?"

Jack replied, "You can all leave. Do whatever you want. I'll stay in contact if I ever need you guys again. For now, I've got some stuff to plan".

Everyone left, except for Nisha, who seemed concerned about the man.

She asked, "what are you gonna do about Lilith and her pals?"

"Nothin' ", he said, "hell, it may be a good idea to follow them if this whole thing doesn't work out".

She started towards him, "and what about you?"

Jack turned towards her and asked, "wanna take over a company of assholes?"

She smiled and said, "You read my Goddamn mind Jack".

Jack put on a smug grin while reaching into his pack and pulling fourth a device that he put to his face and said, "call me…"

 **Handsome Jack.**

…

Many years went by.

Jack took control of Hyperion with Nisha as his new partner/ girlfriend.

He kept in contact with the team, _(although he tried not to with Clap-Trap)_ , and decided to move Angel onto Helios, not wanting her fate to be sealed on Pandora.

And our story would soon begin.

With 6 Vault Hunters on a train.

And 3 new faces recruited by Handsome Jack.


	3. Chapter 1: An Intro Redone

Chapter 1: An intro redone.

The same introduction played out from Borderlands 2.

The 6 Vault Hunters who would fight Jack met on a speeding train.

Axton, the Commando.

Maya, the Siren.

Salvador, the Gunzerker.

Zer0, the Number.

Gaige, the Mechromancer.

And Krieg, the Psycho.

The 6 new allies fought off an onslaught of gun carrying mercs. Blood was sprayed everywhere, bodies lied on the floor, and the Vault Hunters stood amidst it all.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came over the speakers after the carnage was done, "Well Done!", cried Jack, "ya' passed the test! Great works kiddos!" The doors to the engine opened up as the 6 walked through.

They all beheld 3 people in front of them.

A young siren with dark hair and tattoos.

A hot chick who looked like they stepped outta a western movie.

And Handsome Jack himself. A man they all recognized as someone who constantly tried to help the planet with supplies, and protection from the company known as Hyperion.

"Handsome Jack...", he spoke.

"Nisha, the LawBringer", the woman stated.

"And Angel", the young woman mutterted.

"At your service", they said together.

"Hi, we're -", Axton said but did not finish.

"Oh, we know you guys", Jack said smiling widely. "6 of the coolest bad-asses I've seen in a while, excluding my girlfriend and her buddies of course", he said looking towards the LawBringer.

The two smiled towards one another as Nisha continued the conversation.

"We've got a job for you guys".

Angel then said, "We need you guys to help us get to sanctuary, so we can meet some old friends of my father here".

The 6 looked at each other before agreeing on the job.

Axton, "Fine, we'll do it."

Salvador, "Si."

Maya, "Why not. Anything for another siren."

Zer0, :)

Gaige, "Alright, I ain't got anything else to do!"

Krieg, "I WILL DO IT FOR SANTA CLAWS!"

Everyone looked at Krieg oddly.

Jack simply pointed and said, "I like this guy".

And so, the 9 of them made their way out to Sanctuary, running into old teammate Clap-Trap, Mechanic Scooter, a butt ton of monters, and many other things on their way to where Lilith, Roland, Brick, Mordecai, Tiny Tina, and the citizens of Sanctuary lived.

On The way, Jack made a call to 3 people on Helios.

"Yo! Trish, Jason, Bryan? Ya read me?"

A woman's voice flared over the echo comm, "yeah Jack?"

A slightly auto-tuned voice spoke next, "Hello?"

And a young man's voice was the last to answer, "Sorry! I was busy, um… what's going on?"

Jack chuckled and said, "Me, Nisha and Angel met the new recruits. Looks like we're gonna be able to see if we can get Lilith and her buddies to help us out to find the Vault!"

Trish, "Sweet."

Jason, "Coooooool."

Bryan, "AWESOME!"

Jack, "Alright, tone it down Bryan."

Bryan, "Sorry."

Jack, "It's fine. I

'll get back to you once we see Lilith. Let's just hope she's forgiven me and the others for what happened on Ellpise. Talk to ya later buddies!"

The echo turned off as we cut to Jacks office on Helios.

The three from the phone call are standing together.

A young siren woman named Trish was in the middle. She had bright yellow tattoos on her left arm, bright gold hair, dark red eyes, a dark brown tunic, white undershirt, light brown pants, and old brown boots.

Next to her a was a tall man named Jason with brown hair, a blue Echo Eye, mechanical left arm, a dark grey jersey covering his chest, dirtied up jeans, and scuffed up sneakers.

The last one was Bryan. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a few scratches etched onto his cheek, a green shirt with a skull on it, back pants, and a baige coat with blood stains along the back, that happened to have 4 arms clutching each other.

Trish was the first to speak, "So what now?"

Jason, "Let's just hope Lilith and her team will help us. It takes the power of 4 sirens to be able to track down the Vault of the Maw"

Bryan, "With that, it could help so many people on Pandora! Imagine all of the things it could fix!"

Trish, "But what about all the things it could destroy?"

Jason, "Well… we just gotta trust that Jack will know better."

Bryan, "That's all we can do until we get down there to help him."

Trish only sighed and said, "We'll see…"


	4. Chapter 2: A Meeting with a Siren

**Chapter 2: A Meeting with a Siren**

How the crew got into Sanctuary was a miracle.

The only reason they got in was because Roland still felt guilty for what he and his team did to Jack and his buddies on Helios.

He even said sorry for everything.

Jack and his team stood in front of Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, Brick and Tina.

Roland had a look of unease.

Lilith just looked pissed off.

Mordecai looked like he didn't give a shit.

Tina was just humming to herself.

Brick just stood there, trying to look tough.

Jack just smiled as he stood before the team.

"Lilith! Roland! Brick! Mordecai! Little blood covered girl who I've never seen before!"

"It's Tiny Tina!", Tiny Tina yelled.

"Tiny, right, anyway…", Jack continued, "Look, I know you guys don't technically trust me. You may trust the 6 who helped save my train from a group of gun crazed mercs, but still".

Lilith looked at him annoyed, "Get on with it Jack!".

"Yeah, I wanna start my tea party with Brick and Mordecai!", Tina said gleefully.

Jack took a breath, "Alright, I'll give ya the short version".

" _For the last couple of years, I've made my own team of Vault Hunters. Me and Nisha were stuck in a bandit camp when we met them"._

 _We go to a flashback, where we see Jack and Nisha surrounded by psychos. They keep saying all sorts of weird and crazy shit._

" _Salt the Snail!"_

" _I wanna PUPPY PIZZA!"_

" _I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND INTERSTELLAR!"_

 _Jack and Nisha were almost hit with a buzz axe, until the wielder of said buzz axe head blew up._

 _That was when Jack and Nisha saw their future team._

 _A woman with bright yellow tattoos start using her siren abilities to make two bandits attack each other._

 _ **Trish, Another Siren!**_

 _A mechanical arm punches through the skull of a psycho about to kill Trish. It's pulled out, covered in blood, as the killer sends a small drone out to chase and shoot at several psychos._

 _ **Jason, the Techno-Wizard.**_

 _One million gunshots start to ring out as Nisha sees a guy in a dark coat shooting at someone with 4 hands, clutching 4 guns._

 _ **Bryan, the Mutant/ Gun Expert.**_

 _As the carnage ends, the 3 saviors of Jack and Nisha's asses stand before them._

 _Trish asks, "Who the F #k are You two?"_

 _Jack And Nisha smirk at each other._

 _Jack then states, "Someone who's offering you 3 a job!"._

 _The flashback ends._

"After that, our small team has been searching for a new vault. **The Vault of the Maw!** They say that the treasure in this vault holds a device that, depending on the user, can repair or destroy anything! But… there's a catch."

Mordecai, "Isn't there always?"

Nisha, "The Vault can only be tracked to a pinpointed location by 4 Sirens."

Jack, "And we have 3 in our group as of now. Little Angel, Trish back at Helios, and Maya, our new Vault Hunting pal!"

Axton, "So that's why you need Lilith's help."

Salvador,"That would make 4 Sirens".

Krieg, "Now I Want A Puppy Pizza!"

Maya, "I'll get you one later sweetheart!"

Krieg, "Thank you pretty lady".

Both Krieg and Maya blush.

Lilith finally speaks, "What's in it for me and my team if we help you Jack?"

Jack, "Well, for one, I'll forgive your sorry butt for all that shot you did to me on Helios. Not Moxxi though. She can go to Hell!"

Roland, "Aaaaaand?"

Nisha, "Everyone who helps gets a share of the loot."

Angel, "And we will all get to use the machine to help the planet."

Lilith and her team all look at each other.

Lilith, "Fine."

Roland, "That sounds fair."

Brick, "Hell Yeah!"

Mordecai, "Dope.:

Tiny Tina, "Alright Bitches!"

Jack, Angel and Nisha all look at one another, grinning.

Jack, "Alright. Well split into groups then to help better track the Vault."

Nisha, "I'll head out with Wilhelm, ClapTrap, and maybe Athena if she's not busy. "

Roland, "Then I'll take Lilith and my crew".

Gaige, "And I guess me and the other 5 of us will go together, SWEET!"

Angel, "That leaves me to go with my dad, Trish, Jason, and Bryan once they get here."

Lilith, "Fine, but once this whole thing is done, we never see another again. Ya hear me Jack!?"

Jack, "Crystal clear Lil".

And so, they set out.

Jack met up with his team and headed West.

Lilith and her team headed East.

Axton and his went South.

And Nisha had hers go North, "With Athena and Janey Springs coming along"

And so, we wait for Chapter 3, to see these events continue...


	5. Chapter 3: Search for the Vault

Chapter 3: Search for The Vault.

Each group was on a search for the Vault.

4 different groups of Vault Hunters.

Jack had given each group a set of coordinates that each siren is supposed to be at in order to track the exact location of the Vault.

Jack and Angel were waiting for the arrival of the rest of their group.

Trish, Jason and Bryan were heading down to the the planet below in one of Jacks spare cars provided by the company.

Launched in a pod of some sort, it barreled to the planet, and landed with a loud THUMP!

After the group had gotten together, they set out to help track the Vault.

Lilith and her crew had gone through their journey fairly easy.

Tina, Mordecai and Brick usually stayed towards the back, conversing to one another while Roland walked with Lilith to the coordinates.

"And that's why you should always electrocute a guy with metal on his head. Makes it go faster", said Tina.

Mordecai replied, "Isn't it better to leave the metal off though? So it'll take longer?"

Brick just blurted out, "When are we set to eat again? I'm starving more than a Skag in the middle of nowhere!"

Mordecai looked at him and said, "And what does that have to do with our previous conversation?"

Tina replied, "I dunno, but now I'm hungrier than Moxxie during her time of the month."

The two Vault Hunters looked at her with disgruntled faces before Roland spoke up and said, "I packed some food. We'll eat once we reach our destination."

And just as he said that, Lilith stopped.

Lilith stated to the group, "You guys can start eating. I'm at the right spot to start tracking."

All of the Vault Hunters looked towards Lilith.

Tina and Brick then shouted, "YEAH, FOOD!"

As the first group had reached their destination to unlock the vault, Axtons group were walking through a very cold and snowy landscape.

Axton was with Gaige, who was cuddling into his side just to say warm.

Salvador walked by Zer0, the two playing a silent game of I, Spy.

(Tell me how that works?)

Krei g was staying by Mayas side, fighting with the voice in his head to say something nice to her.

" _Just say, You Look Nice! Can ya do that pal?"_

"I'M A CONDUCTOR!"

" _No, please, just let me say something for once?"_

"But My Train!"

" _No. No poop trains right now. Please just let me say one thing, and then you may ramble as much as you want."_

"...Fine."

" _Thank you. This means a lot."_

With him winning the argument, Kriegs real voice said a single sentence to Maya, as soft as he could make it, while making sure she could still here him.

"You look very beautiful Maya."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Maya looked at him with a surprised look. Her cheeks were as red as Lilith's hair. After what seemed like hours, Maya finally said, "Thank you Krieg."

Without even noticing, the two had started holding hands along the path.

Maya weakly smiled for the rest of the journey, while Krieg had a big dumb grin underneath that mask.

After another hour, Maya and Krieg Stopped dead in their tracks.

The others took notice.

Zer0 asked, "Where are we?"

Salvador retorted with, "Yes. I would also like to know?"

Gaige had stopped cuddling Axtons Arm long enough to join in the questions. "Are we there yet?"

Maya responded with, "Yes. Now all we have to do is wait for everyone else to get in the right spots."

Jack walked along with his team.

He and Janey uses a teleporter to send Angel off to where Nisha's group had gone.

Her group had gotten their at the same time as Mayas did.

Nisha gave a message to Jack, "Alright hon, I've got my team ready. What about you?"

Jack responded, "We are about… say 5 minutes away to our destination? Did Angel get to you guys alright?"

Nisha replied with, "Yeah. She's just fine. You just let us know when you guys reach the coordinates."

Jack finished with, "Roger that honey. Bye!"

"Bye", Nisha said before turning off her echo.

While Jack walked in the groups front, the others were in a long discussion.

Bryan said, "So, what're you guys gonna do with your loot?"

Jason replied, "Simple. I'm gonna work on getting research done to enhance my tech."

Trish scoffed and said, "Pretty generic. I wanna use my share to find someone that's okay with my powers."

Bryan, "That's even lamer!"

Jason, "Well then, what's your plan?"

Bryan, "I just want to either get rid of my extra limbs, or just find a better way to hide em."

Trish, "Weak. Couldn't you just amputate them?"

Bryan, "First off, that would f#$%&ng hurt! Second off, I tried that. They just keep growing back!"

Jason, "Alright. Fair point."

Trish, "Yeah. I have no real rebuttal."

Jack interrupted with, "Alright, shut yer yaps! We have arrived!"

As soon as Jack said this, all 4 sirens felt something. All of their eyes glowed a bright burning orange color, as orange cracks started forming a path that met at one spot.

And that spot, **was in front of Sanctuary.**

A large glowing beacon had shot brightly in front of Lilith and Rolands city.

Each member of this quest had something to say.

All 4 sirens spoke in unison before getting outta their trance, " **The Vault is now open**!"

Roland, "Right under our noses!"

Lilith, "Or rather, in front of our feet."

Tiny Tina, "Hell Yeah, Biscuits!"

Brick, "Now I want biscuits."

Mordecai, "Not Now Brick."

Nisha, "There it is my fellow Vault Hunters."

Athena, " **The Vault of the Maw**!"

Janey, "Oooo, this is gonna be fun."

Claptrap, "That looks really pretty!"

Wilhelm, "Hell yeah it does ya little moron!"

Angel, "We did it dad"

Jack, "Yeah we did Pumpkin!"

Trish, "Loot, here we come!"

Bryan, "With hopefully something to fix me!"

Jason, "And some new tech!"

Zer0, "Let us make our way to the Vault."

Salvador, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Ninja man."

Gaige was so excited that she pulled Axton into a hug that almost broke his spine as she yelled, "YEEEE-YAAAAAAH!"

Axton replied, "Yep, me too."

Maya and Krieg were busy looking at the beacon holding hands and blushing.

As soon as everyone had said their line, all 4 groups made their way to **The Vault of the Maw!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Maw is Opened

Chapter 4: The Maw is Opened

Each team quickly made their way back to Sanctuary.

For as soon as the Vault opened, a loud roar was heard from it.

And as Sanctuary got their defenders ready, Jack filled everyone in on just what came outta the Vault.

Jack stated, "Alright. We all know that every Vault has a monster within it. This one is what the Vault is named after. _The Maw_ ".

Lilith, "How dangerous is this thing"?

Nisha, "Let's just say that this thing is 3 times more powerful than the thing we fought back on Ellpise".

Roland, "That bad!?"

Jack, "A'yeeeep"!

Mordecai, "So how do we kill it"?

Brick, "WE SMASH IT"!

Jack, "That won't be enough meat head! The hide is too thick to for that".

Axton, "So, what about guns"?

Jason, "That should help, but we're gonna need a Hell of a lot of firepower to stop this thing".

Bryan, "And don't forget about the tentacles it has"!

Krieg, "I DO NOT WANT A HENTAI PARTY IN MY BUNGHOLE"!

Maya, "None of us do hon".

Trish, "All we gotta do is work together, all at once".

Jack, "The creature has 2 very weak eyes. We get to those…."

Angel, "And the rest will be a piece of Skag cake".

Salvador ,"Smart, it'll be easier to attack if it can't see us"!

ClapTrap, "I just hope we don't die"!

Wilhelm, "We all do ClapTrap".

Nisha, "Alright, here's a plan. Our top guns will group up. Wilhelm, me, Salvador, Axton, Roland, and Mordcai will focus on the ground".

Wilhelm, "Let's give em Hell"!

Athena, "Me, Janey, Gaige, Krieg, Tina, Brick, and ClapTrap will defend the city, and take on those tentacles".

Gaige "Let's get this party started"!

Angel, "Me, Trish, Lilith, and Maya will help my father Bryan, Jason and Zer0 take out the eyes".

Zer0, "This seems to easy for me".

Bryan, "You just tell yourself that".

Jack, "Alright, we have a plan! HELL YEAH! Everyone ready for this"?

Everyone spoke in unison, "HELL YES"!

Krieg and Tina spoke one last sentence together, "We are the conductors of the poop trains, mother f #$ers"!

Everyone was silent for a moment until they had all reached their destination. The front of sanctuary, ready to kill a giant squid beast.

A loud roar shook the ground as the team's commenced their plan.

Roland's team surrounded the tall beast, pulling out their guns and shooting as much as they possibly could.

The sirens had jumped into a digistructed rocket car of Janey's design, with Zer0, Bryan, Jason and Jack clutching onto the back.

The final members teleported to the city and got the defenses up, and their weapons out.

Everything went nuts as soon as soon as Mordecai shot the first bullet.

Gunshots rang through the air, lowering the beasts health.

ClapTrap ran screaming as Krieg and Brick started pummeling a tentacle stuck underneath a bridge.

Gaige and Axton huddled together, protecting Moxxi's bar.

Moxxi yelled at the crew, "Is _that_ monster from the Vault you fellas were talking about"?

Jack, "Relax Moxxi! We won't let your precious bar get squashed"!

Zer0 had made his way to the creatures right eye, where he pulled out his sword, and struck it with ferocity.

During this, the sirens had parked the car up on a cliff and were shooting as much of their power as they could at the things back to distract him from all of the guns shooting at him from the ground.

Tgis gave Jason, Bryan and Jack enough time to carefully make their way up to the left eye.

Jack addressed his 2 team members. "Alright guys. We've got our 3 guns. Now HIT THAT EYE WITH EVERYTHING YA GOT IN THERE"!

All 3 men unloaded their bullets into the creatures left eye at the same time as Zer0 took out the right.

The Maw wailed in agony as his eyes bled a metallic blue color.

2 minutes later, after all of the gun shooting, power blasting, and tentacle pummeling, the battle was won.

Lilith and the other sirens cheered.

Maya made her way down the cliff and brought Krieg into an embrace.

Roland and everyone with him cheered and shot blindly into the air.

Brick and Tina started dancing.

Axton was surprised as Gaige pulled him into a kiss.

ClapTrap did the robotic version of wetting himself.

Jack, Zer0, Bryan and Jason got down from the creatures caracas, and stood proudly.

2 more minutes passed as they celebrated their victory, when everyone started divvying up the loot.

Jack pulled Nisha to his side, with Angel, Lilith, Roland, Trish, Jason and Bryan stepped up to the Vault, as a small machine made its way towards them.

It looked like an egg with small metallic jet wings on its side.

Jack, "This is the machine".

Angel, " **The Sphere of Restor-uction** ".

Roland, "So, how do we use it"?

Nisha, "Well, how about we make a compromise"?

Lilith, "Go on…."

Trish, "We each get to use it once, and then store it away for safekeeping here in Sanctuary".

Bryan, "That seems like a great idea".

Jason, "I agree with ya dude".

Jack, "Then I guess it's settled".

 _And so it was._

 _Lilith and Roland used the Sphere to help make Sanctuary stronger._

 _The Vault Hunters each used it to strengthen their gear, vehicles, and even their hideout._

 _Jack and Nisha used it to fix Ellpise._

 _Krieg used it to destroy a bandit camp._

 _And after everything, Maya used it to fix Kriegs mind._

Maya and Krieg spent the rest of the way talking to each other about what's next, and what not.

Jack and Lilith met one last time before everyone disbanded back to their respected homes.

Jack, "We cool Lilith"?

Lilith responded with, "Yeah. I guess we are Jack".

The two shook hands.

Jack left with his daughter, girlfriend, and team.

And that day was known as the one, where Jacks titles was made official by everyone.

 _Handsome Jack; The Hero._

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **I may do one shot stories based on Krieg and Maya, or other requested couples at some point, but until then, I say goodbye to the Borderlands.**


End file.
